A Drabble a Day keeps the Strangers Away
by Natalie668
Summary: Like the title says, this will contain lots of Drabbles, some may be Yaoi, some not. All are 200 words or more. Also, some may be Crossovers. Have a fun read! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Aqua **

Prompt from a list I found on my hard-drive. Me and a friend ValeryaPotter, are having a competition to see who writes the most prompts in our list I've accumulated, there are many prompts and the challenge is to write as many as we can, each has to be 200 words or more, and can be any pairing.

Disclaimer: The characters or their world, do not belong to me, I am merely using them for my own satisfaction, and for my readers.

Warning: Hinted Slash.

Pairing: Cedric/Harry

* * *

Harry cautiously made his way into the prefects bathroom, it was a very large room, full of the scent of different perfumes and fragrances, slowly he began to undress letting his robe hit the floor.

He looked around again to make sure no one else was in there with him, looking towards the massive bath, which looked like a swimming pool, he sunk down into the aqua blue waters.

After about 10 minutes of relaxing and waiting for his lover, he didn't realise he wasn't alone in there any longer.

Strong hands reached down to the back of Harry's neck and massaged gently; "Sorry for making you wait so long." Cedric said as he kissed the bare skin of Harry's wet neck.

Harry turned around into the kiss, and saw his boyfriend in all his naked glory.

With a glint in his eye, Harry said, "You can make it up to me.", and with that Cedric dropped into the pool next to Harry and began to make up to his lover.

And he liked it.

A lot.

* * *

Authors Note: It's short and simple, takes place in Goblet of Fire, their relationship has been going on since they met at the start of the book before the quidditch world cup.

Please review, they're like fuel to my fire, and I need them to keep me warm, what with all this terrible weather we've been having!

P.s - hope my American readers are okay, saw that there had been bad storms happening over there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Companionship**

Yet another drabble crossed off my list of many. Hopefully by the time I've finished writing this one it'll be posted pretty soon. Remember readers it is 23:44pm here so if there's some mistakes I'm sorry but my grammar & spelling must not of caught it.

Disclaimer: Characters and world do not belong to me at all, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Contains Vampires, Harry and Luna.

Pairing: None, simply a long companionship between the two.

* * *

The two of them had been companions for a long time, the two opposites in looks, the blonde blue eyed girl, and the black haired green eyed young man.

They'd been turned not long after the final battle, they were amongst a lot of kids from the school who had been turned into vampires.

The vampires sensing they were on the losing team decided to bond themselves by blood to most of the students, in turn knowing the light would not destroy them in fear it would kill their children, they were let to live.

But in their quick thinking they didn't bargain on fifty odd hormonal kids running around with super strength and immortality.

All of the turned kids were taken with their masters, Luna and Harry's master was a kind one, he looked after them for many years, and they departed on heartfelt words.

Luna and Harry had been together for over 600 years, they'd seen many things in that time, and they'd never parted.

They were companions, they felt connected. Not in a romantic way, not that they hadn't meddled in that in their lifetime, but it didn't work out, they were better off as close friends.

And to this day they are still wandering around the world, together, for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Authors Note: here is a simple friendship drabble. I think the overall plot is quite good, I haven't seen it before, I would love to see someone write one with that happening with the vampires!

As always please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stars**

Disclaimer: does not belong to me, belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Prompt : Stars

Pairing: Fenrir/Harry

* * *

Lay beneath the full moon and stars, the two wolves snuggled down next to each other to admire the view of the sky above.

The one wolf was smaller than the other, this one was black with bright emerald green eyes, the larger wolf who was pure cream, with grey eyes stared down at the other wolf with longing and possessiveness.

Harry Potter and Fenrir Greyback, who would have thought these two would be Mates, they say opposites attract, and in this case that was completely true.

It had taken some time for both of them to come around to getting to know each other, they learnt things about themselves they didn't know existed, for one, Harry didn't think he could love, or be loved; and neither did Fenrir.

Fenrir had spent many a decade alone, thinking he would be mate-less for the rest of his long lonely life. All his pack had mates, and he was the only one without one, until that moment where his entire life changed.

The moment he saw those bright green eyes, his whole world came spinning to a stop.

His only thoughts were 'shit' when he realised his mate was 'the' Harry Potter, and then his beast within growled and they both came to the conclusion they would do anything for their mate.

And if that meant going against the person he was supposed to be supporting then he did that, it took a while for Harry to believe in him, but he eventually did.

And now they're inseparable, where there is one, the other is not far behind.

And here they were now, bathing in the end of the full moon after a hard few hours of chasing each other around, and hunting.

They would forever be like this, because with Harry being immortal, so was Fenrir. For it would not be fair for them to die alone would it!

* * *

Authors note: Tadar! Hope you all enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**X-Ray**

Disclaimer: all belong to J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Severus/Harry

Warning: Mentions Mpreg, Slash.

* * *

The quidditch match lasted a long while, all that time Harry was hovering above the game happening below, they were playing against Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy was about 50 metres away, suddenly he shot towards the corner of the pitch, Harry darted towards where the blond was going.

Then next thing he knew he was being knocked off his broom, and crashing towards the ground. Luckily he'd only been about 4 metres above the pitch but the ground knocked him out.

The black haired potions professor ran quickly to where Madam Pomfrey was now levitating Harry towards the castle.

By the time Severus got to the infirmary Madam Pomfrey was doing a diagnostic on Harry who was still passed out.

She did an X-ray over his body to make sure there were no broken bones.

What she did find shocked her to her core, turning round towards Severus she stuttered.

"Pregnant, he's pregnant, 3 months gone." She said to the shocked looking potions professor.

He knew Harry had been feeling ill lately and being sick a lot but he didn't think it was because he was pregnant.

He Severus Snape was going to be a father.

Pomfrey woke him up with a simple spell, she pointed for Severus to sit down next to Harry while she told him the news.

"Harry, I did some diagnostic tests on you, and an x-ray, and found you are 3 months pregnant. I know this may be a shock to the system, but you must know you will be fine."

Harry paled in colour at the news, he didn't know how his lover would take the news, he turned towards those black piercing eyes he loved so much, and knew all would be okay, because there was nothing but love and devotion in those eyes.

"We'll be fine," Severus said as he leant down and kissed Harry on the lips, his hand resting on Harry's ever so slight bump.

"We will." Harry replied tearfully.

* * *

Authors note: Here we go, we're even now ValeryaPotter!

So ner ner ner ner,


	5. Chapter 5

**Party**

Disclaimer: Does not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Warning: Swearing, Drinking, Smoking.

* * *

It was the last day of their school year, never again were they going to be at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

Chosen few from all four houses were sat around in the Room of Requirement, inside they had music playing, both Muggle and Wizarding kind.

They all sat on beanbags chilling, most were drinking alcohol and smoking.

This was the moment Harry Potter would never forget, his first time smoking a magical cigarette.

Draco Malfoy passed the cigarette along to Harry who was lightly buzzed from drinking some Fire whiskey he'd also been passed, taking a drag he blew out the smoke.

Suddenly a 3 foot dragon was made from the smoke, choking on the remaining smoke in his throat, "bloody hell, didn't know that was going to come out." Harry exclaimed, staring at the now dancing dragon.

"Well this has got to be the best party I've ever been to." he said, looking around at all the other students who were drunk.

Draco smirked, "It has only just began Potter,"

The night had only just began for the Hogwarts students, it was going to be a hell of a long night for all of them, and a lot of alcohol was to be consumed that night, as well as drunken dares, and in some case relationships.

* * *

Authors note: Its short and sweet, but oh well. I'll leave the relationships to your own imagination that way no one gets dissappointed!  
As always please review. Hopefully some more drabbles will be along shortly.


	6. Chapter 6

Candles

Disclaimer: Characters and world do not belong to me they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Fluffy yaoi, male male relationship.

Pairing: Draco/Harry

The Room of Requirement was alit with candles, each flicker creating shadows everywhere, two lovers lay cuddled against each other.

Draco turned so Harry was on top of him, he leaned up and pulled his lovers lips to his own, 'I love you Harry,' he said breathless from their kiss.

Harry blushed, he had never heard Draco say those words, even though he himself had said them many times.

He leaned down with his hand on either side of Draco's face, tracing the facial hair which was gradually growing along his cheeks.

'I love you too Draco Malfoy. More than anything in this world.' he replied laying a gentle kiss on his lips.

Draco moved Harry off of him, and got up and picked up a small box which had been lying not so far away hidden from sight.

Draco knelt beside Harry who was propped up on his side watching him; he took Harry's hand into his own,

'I've been putting off doing this for a few weeks now, wanting it to be perfect. And so here goes; I love you more than anything in this world, and I'd do anything for you, I'd give my life for you. And so I'm asking you right here, right now; Will you marry me Harry James Potter.'

'Yes, yes I will.' he practically shouted as he jumped at his now fiancé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blankets**

One of my many prompts I am to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did but unfortunately I don't, characters and world belong to J.K Rowling.

Warning: Fluffyness, Shonen-ai, Romance, Affair, Angst.

Pairing: Bill Weasley/Harry Potter

* * *

They had been lying nestled together for the past couple of hours, they were going to make their time together last.

What with Bill having a wife back at home waiting for him, he could only say he was doing overtime so many times before she would get suspicious.

Harry snuggled deeper into the warmth of Bill, turning towards him from the spooning positions he was currently in, he spoke, 'Do you think we'll ever be able to do this without worrying she'll find out?' his eyes looked sad as he gazed at his lover of 2 years.

Sighing Bill cupped Harry's face in his strong hands, placing a kiss on those ruby lips, he spoke, 'You know I can't leave her yet Harry, she's carrying my baby. After the babies been born you know I'm going to leave her, its just a matter of months. We've been doing this for 2 years now, can't you wait a few more months.'

Harry sniffled, he'd heard those words, that Bill would leave Fleur and get together with him so many times it was hard to believe them, so many obstacles got in the way, first it was him being bitten by Fenrir, then it was Fleur becoming suspicious and him worrying about his families reaction.

It was just so devastating to him to hear his promise so many times, it was starting to hurt Harry so much, he'd thought about just telling Fleur that Bill was his and he was going to leave her after the baby was born.

But he'd refrained from doing so, he didn't want to cause problems with the baby, it wasn't the babies fault after all.

But, with the baby, he knew Bill still slept with her, and that hurt Harry more than the fact that he knew he couldn't stop him from doing so.

'What are you thinking?' Bill asked, his eyes gazing over his lover who's eyes were glazed over.

'I'm thinking that you'll never leave her, and I'll just be the extra fuck you go to when your wife isn't giving you enough.' tears began to fall down his face.

Bill sat up, pulling away from Harry, 'If that's how little you think of me, then I best be going.'

And with that Bill quickly grabbed his clothes, and apparated away with a loud pop, before Harry could even say a word.

* * *

Authors note: It was supposed to be Fluffy but it didn't end so, I believe I'm going to write a part 2 of this. So don't be disappointed in it, there is going to be more.


End file.
